As carriers deploy Internet Protocol Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) networks or other IP-based networks to support various services, such as, telephone, messaging, etc., carriers may interconnect the IMS network or other IP-based network with other networks using network-to-network interface (NNI) devices. NNI devices provide interfaces between multiple networks, which may belong to the same service provider, different service providers, use different technologies, etc.